Oneshot Collection
by InMoNochrome
Summary: Collection of Oneshots I've written on random/different verses of Jazz and Prowl. Most verses based on drawings I've done and posted on tumblr. Ratings range with each chapter.
1. Deal

**Rated T**

**This is in my Scorpid verse, separate from the posts I make on tumblr talking about it but with same Scorpid design for Jazz.**

**Hope you enjoy. And no flames please.**

"Well, what are we supposed to do? Do we just let him take them?" The Enforcer questioned his companion who had been silently staring at the four mechlets in front of them.

The mechlets looked terrified, not knowing what was to become of them when one spoke out, "We didn't know! How were we supposed to know those youngling tales were real?" The mechlets pleaded with their optics for the two mechs to understand when another spoke up, "What will happen to us?" The others looked back at their companion before gazing back up at the two Enforcers.

The Enforcer who had been speaking rubbed the back of his helm, not knowing how to tell the mechlets of their fates. He glanced over calling to his companion, "Prowl, would you mind doing the explaining?"

Prowl just glanced in his general direction before crossing his arms, staring back down at the younglings, "Those stories are told for a reason." Prowl scrutinized each of them before grunting, "And I hope next time you won't do something as asinine as this again." He turned to head towards the door leading to their current problem.

The other Enforcer walked up to Prowl from behind when Prowl had stopped to stare at the door, "That's not the explaining I meant and what do you mean by next time? Prowl! What are you doing?" His partner was nervous and fidgeting at the meaning behind Prowl's words.

Prowl continued to stare at the door as he answered calmly, "I'm going to have a word with the Queen." The Queen had graciously allowed them to speak to the mechlings before they were to be taken and had retreated to one of the berthrooms in the small apartment. He moved to ping the door before his partner could make another comment, and stepped through as the door sealed behind him.

"So have you finished your talk?" the Queen languidly lay across the lone berth in the center of the room.

"Yes," Prowl responded stonily, he approached the berth so that he was standing at the foot of it.

The Queen tilted his helm, the grin on his face slipping, "I'll be taking them then."

"No, you won't," was Prowl's response as he crossed his arms looking down at the Queen who was now frowning up at him.

The Queen rose to better face Prowl while still sitting on the berth; he stared at the stoic Enforcer, frowning at his answer before tilting his helm and grinning, "Oh? You plan to take their place then?"

The Enforcer remained silent, holding his stance as he met the Queen's visor.

The Queen laughed at his silent answer, "But you know you only save one by doing this? Playing favorites are we?" His tail flicked out, feeling unnerved by the Enforcer's stare, "So who will it be?"

"I know of you."

The Queen's laughter cut off at the other's words, a solemn expression coming over his features, "Oh? And what do you know?"

The air became tense between the two as they stared the other down, the Queen's tail thumping against the berth in agitation at the Enforcer's stoic expression, as he gave nothing away. "I know that you're not just some Insecticon Queen but _the_ Scorpid Queen. You lost your King to treason though I believe there is more to the story than what's been recorded," Prowl gave him an expectant look as he tilted his helm to the side.

The Queen's armor flared out in threat-warning as his tail flared in agitation while he growled out, "…There may be, but that doesn't concern you."

Prowl's lips twitched upward at the Queen's reaction as he rested both servo's onto the berth's surface, "So here's the deal, I give you four in exchange for these four." He met the Queen's stare as he'd stilled from his proposal. He watched as the other thought it over before his frame relaxed and leant closer to Prowl's face.

"Why do this for them?"

"You would turn them anyway. Why not have your own in their stead?" was Prowl's simple response; he knew that the Queen's response was a positive on the deal.

The Queen had locked optics with Prowl, searching for the answer when he started chuckling, "You didn't tell them did you? They don't know what I would have done yet you do and didn't tell them."

Prowl calmly watching the Queen laugh at what he'd done, finding a small bit of humor in it that the mechlings were probably terrified trying to figure out what would happen to them.

"So you'll give me four you say?" The Queen watched Prowl as he nodded before smiling and sensually stretching back onto the berth, "Then you best get to work, Officer."

**So I didn't notice that I hadn't mentioned how everything led up to this because I had originally had a different start to this oneshot but changed it in the end to this. So for those wondering, basically the mechlings summoned the Insecticon Queen. I was thinking of summoning circles and things with demons and that's where it came from. **


	2. Dream

**As for who called the enforcers in _Deal_, I'm thinking it was probably the neighbors tired of loud mechlings.**

**Chapter Rated M **

It was the middle of the night when Prowl felt an added weight on his berth from behind him. He blearily unshuttered his optics to stare at the wall in front of him; his doorwings detected nothing behind him but he knew someone was there. His optics moved to stare at where his berth met the wall, where he knew he stored an energon dagger for situations like this.

He counted down in his helm before quickly grabbing the dagger and turning to face his intruder. He was met with an empty space. The energon dagger buzzed in his grasp as he looked around, doorwings up on high alert. Slowly he calmed down, self-defense protocols shutting down as he continued to sweep the room with his optics.

Switching off the energon dagger, he moved to lie back down on his side, shuttering his optics to go back into recharge when he felt it. A caress to one of his doorwings, meaning they were behind him, against the wall he was facing earlier. His doorwing twitched at the contact as the caress moved over his shoulder, down his arm before moving to run down his side.

Slowly turning, Prowl found himself below a slender black frame. The black frame smiled from his position hovering over Prowl, continuing the sensual caresses over his frame. Prowl rolled the rest of the way to lie on his back, oddly calm watching the other mech move to straddle his waist.

The black mech swayed over Prowl while seated on his waist, moving in an odd sort of dance that had Prowl's panel growing unexpectedly hot. The mech's servos moved from over his helm to stroke down his own frame until they reached where his frame met Prowl's, and caressed up the enforcer's chest. The mech's servos slid up to wrap around Prowl's neck as he suggestively rocked back against the mech's panel.

Prowl's optics darkened with lust, completely forgetting that this mech was not supposed to be there and slid his panel back, letting his spike stab at the air right behind the mech's aft. The black mech purred into Prowl's neck cabling as he retracted his own panel.

Moving back up, the black mech worked his digits into his already wet valve, lubricant dripping down onto the base of Prowl's spike. Prowl watched as the mech shoved three digits up his valve, stretching it wide as the mech moaned loudly.

Wanting to just take the erotically moving mech, Prowl moved his servos to grab onto the mech's sides.

The mech removed his digits from his dripping valve to lick at his lubricants before offering them to Prowl who took them eagerly into his mouth. Unnoticed by Prowl was the spiked tail the other possessed, which crept up to sink into the black mech's valve. The black mech's frame jerked slightly before relaxing back as the tail withdrew from his valve and he positioned himself over the enforcer's spike.

Prowl, in his dazed state, caught onto the black mech's actions and thrust up unexpectedly, startling the other into a silent scream. He watched as the black mech arched back with great flexibility, his valve easing around Prowl's girth before sliding all the way down it. Prowl moaned at the heat around him as their pelvises touched.

The black mech slowly slid up before dropping his hips back down, starting a slow yet harsh rhythm. Both moaned loudly with each grind of their equipment. Prowl, still in a haze, moved his servos to the other's hips to control their rhythm, movements becoming more erratic as they both neared their climax.

The black mech screamed his release as a bundle of nodes was hit, Prowl shouting out shortly after. Still out of it, Prowl was startled into seeing stars as it felt like his spike was pulled deeper into the other, whose valve seemed to lock down around him, milking his spike of his transfluid. When the other's valve finally did release him he felt completely drained and barely noticed the other move off of him before he fell into recharge.

Jerking upright from recharge, Prowl looked around confused. He could recall bits of memory of him interfacing with a nameless black mech, yet nothing seemed to be any different from when he went into recharge. Glancing over to the area he kept his energon dagger, he saw that it was still there when he knew that he had grabbed it at some point and had not put it back in its normal location.

Continuing to glance around he found no trace of fowl play, was it all a dream? There was no mess left behind and everything else was just as normal.

He fell back, sighing to himself arm thrown over his optics, images of the black mech still fresh in his processor. "Well," he decided, "at least it was a good dream."

**So I've realized I should probably explain some things with the Scorpid!Verse if some(probably majority) readers are confused. If you've seen my images then you know the Scorpids have long Xenomorph-like tails. When it comes to their mating, the dominant one would use their tails to pierce their subordinate mates gestation chamber before interfacing; that's the only way they can be impregnated. It basically stops interspecies mating. Hopefully that clears up a few things.**

**Link to a picture of Scorpid Queen Jazz is on my profile.  
**


	3. Twitter

**Chapter Rated T ****Still in Scorpid Verse. **

**With warnings for nursing and odd placement of parts. If you've seen my drawings you'll know that** **Scorpid nursing pouches/teets are placed more where an animals would be, so it may be weird for some to read.**

**This would also take place much later on from Dream if it was a complete story and not fragments.**

They both sat panting from their run, the sparkling in Jazz's arms looking around wide-eyed from the explosion they'd caused and had just fled.

The sound of fans trying to cool overheated frames was the only thing that could be heard amidst the fire crackling in the background. Both looked to each other, unsure of what to do, when Bluestreak suddenly started chirping away.

Prowl and Jazz both stared at the sparkling now on Jazz's lap as he twittered away to himself. Sometimes it looked as though he was chirping at one of them before going back to just talking to himself or whoever would listen to his sparkling speak.

They continued to watch, now with smiles adorning both of their faces. Jazz moved a servo up to cover Bluestreak's mouth. The sparkling continued on before realizing he'd been muffled and removing his carrier's digit from over his mouth, only for Jazz to move it back. Going back and forth for a bit, Jazz and Prowl both chuckled at the flustered sparkling.

Jazz moved the sparkling to lie on his back gently over his legs before kissing and tickling his sparkling's tummy. Bluestreak tweeted and squeaked at the love being projected when he heard a chirp directed at him. Tilting his little helm back to look at the black and white mech sitting across from them, he sat still, not realizing his carrier had stopped his ministrations over his belly. Bluestreak watched the other silently when the black and white chirped at him. A grin split Bluestreak's face as he burst out into more chirps and tweets, this time directed at the black and white mech who was now smiling at him.

Bluestreak had slowly dwindled down with his chirps as he started sucking on his servo digits, losing interest in the other to instead look around from his lying position. Jazz had replaced Blue's digits with one of his own as he listened to Prowl speak, deciphering the other's words and nodding when appropriate. He felt Bluestreak shift around and pat his arm when he was unable to.

Finally Jazz looked down to his sparkling, leaning close to his sparkling's chest before kissing him sweetly on his little shoulder. He watched as Blue calmed a little but soon resumed his patting of Jazz's arm. Jazz carefully raised his arm to allow his sparkling to move around, watching as he squirmed and suddenly realizing what his little one was wanting.

The black Scorpid glanced up at Prowl, not wanting to reveal himself to the Praxian mech. The mech may have helped them but he did not feel comfortable being in such a vulnerable state in front of him. In the end he figured it probably wouldn't hurt to ask, and asking the other to politely turn around so he could nurse was as awkward as it sounded. Thankfully Prowl agreed and turned his back to the two giving them as much privacy as he could without leaving them completely.

Jazz waited until Prowl was situated facing the other way before folding his legs up to be cross-legged and sliding the panels back between his legs to reveal his nursing pouches for Bluestreak. The sparkling quickly latched onto one as Jazz carefully rubbed his back as the sparkling laid sideways while nursing, his little doorwings twitching every so often. He did not take into account the much larger doorwings that Prowl sported being able to pick up enough information to jump to conclusions.

He was startled as the other turned around and made to quickly cross the distance between them with a frown on his face. Jazz taking in Prowl's appearance and hostility towards him hissed, baring his fangs as he lifted his crossed legs to hide Bluestreak, his tail coming around to hover over his helm in striking position.

Prowl stopped his advance, doorwings high in aggression and instead of shouting, he, as calmly as he could, asked what the other was doing, but before Jazz was able to answer he was cut off by Bluestreak's whimpering that soon turned into crying.

Maternal instincts kicked in and Jazz was soon holding Bluestreak close, noticing the spilled nutrients over his small frame from being jostled. He licked at his sparkling's face in comfort before cleaning his sparkling's meal from his tiny form. Jazz was surprised when he felt a servo on his, glancing up he came face to face with Prowl not a few inches away. He was torn between striking out at him and letting him continue whatever he was planning. When the Praxian broke optic contact, Jazz was greatly surprised when he lightly lapped some of the nutrients from Bluestreak's cheek.

Prowl's optics brightened at the taste, realizing that it was good for the sparkling and helped Jazz clean Blue of the mess. He smiled as Bluestreak's crying calmed and instead giggled at the attention from the two adults, nuzzling Prowl's face when he was close. When the sparkling was finally clean he let Jazz maneuver the still hungry sparkling back down to his lap to finish nursing.

Jazz's frame relaxed as Bluestreak resumed his nursing; he watched Prowl as the other observed them before looking up to meet the Scorpid's optics, apology thick in his field.

The Praxian mech could see the weariness in the other's frame as Jazz swayed, probably not even realizing it himself. Deciding on a course of action, Prowl raised his hands to show he would not harm or separate either of them and carefully moved to sit behind Jazz, letting the Scorpid relax against him as he continued to nurse.

**And for anyone wondering or that doesn't know; Scorpid Queen Jazz does not have a spike. It's more set in stone which mechs/femmes can carrie.**


	4. Deal Pt2

**Chapter Rated K**

**This would be a later continuation of Deal, and there are some OC's, though they're not named in here.**

They had looked like normal younglings, nothing out of the ordinary; Prowl barely gave them a second glance as he sat in vehicle mode watching pedestrians and vehicles go by. He was constantly on alert for any speed violators or thieves moving along the sidewalks and when the two younglings ran through traffic in a panic, many alarms went off within Prowl.

Flicking his lights on, many vehicles either slowed or came to a stop as he pulled out to cut across the street, quickly transforming once he reached the other side. It took him no time to catch up to the younglings and even shorter time to actually pick them both up.

Their panic seemed to increase as they wiggled and thrashed in his hold when one had glanced up to him and made optic contact. The youngling froze as his sibling continued fighting; his frame relaxed as Prowl searched his optics.

Prowl stared at the no longer thrashing youngling; he carefully set him down and was surprised that he just stood there continuing to watch him. He tightened his grip on the still thrashing youngling, giving him a good squeeze before he finally calmed.

The youngling standing before Prowl continued to stare, servos clenching like he wanted to grab something but finally just decided on throwing himself at Prowl and hugging him tightly around the waist.

Prowl's doorwings shot up in concern and uncertainty of the situation; he released the other youngling as the calm one hugged him as if he never wanted to let go. Confused by the situation instead, Prowl fell back on what he was good at, which was observing. Both younglings were Praxian, both solid white with blue black highlights in some places such as their chevrons, where the one holding onto him had exposed optics the other wore a visor. He came to the conclusion that they were brothers, possibly twins but was still confused why this one was hugging him.

Carefully extracting the other from his form to look at the two side by side, Prowl was surprised to hear them both speak at the same time, though with different inflections.

"Sire?"

"Sire!"

Optics widening, he was suddenly reminded of the pleasurable night he'd spent with the Scorpid Queen several years ago, though not actually believing he'd ever meet the little pit spawns they'd created in that one night. He could feel his processor wanting to lock up as the two seemed to realize that as they quickly moved forward to catch him as he stumbled.

Carefully the younglings brought him to a secluded area that lead into a tunnel. Prowl could feel his senses coming back to him as he straightened, taking his weight from the two. The one who seemed happy to see him kept a hold of one of his hands as they led him through the hidden tunnel.

He was shocked yet knew he shouldn't be considering he knew he would technically be the sire of four sparklings, but actually meeting them and seeing them in person was not something he'd imagined. He figured he'd continue on with his life, more than likely forgetting about his time with the beautiful Scorpid Queen and probably forgetting why he'd berthed him in the first place. That was obviously not to be as he'd just met two of the four of his offspring, and even thinking that he actually had offspring was quite the shocker. The Queen had told him that Prowl had given him four, though Prowl at the time just figured that he was guessing, though apparently not.

Prowl's doorwings were carefully moving on his back as they walked farther down the tunnel; they twitched at every sound, though he could not decipher the information that was coming to him. The enforcer stilled when he heard something nigh undetectable to the normal audial, but his doorwings were positioned just right to catch it. The youngling holding his hand stopped as he was jerked backward from Prowl stopping in his tracks.

Turning halfway around, Prowl looked into the dark and with a stern voice demanded, "Show yourself."

Both younglings stared at each other before looking over in the direction that Prowl was facing, both of their doorwings raised high to listen.

Prowl was surprised when another youngling made an appearance. Though he could not distinguish his appearance, he could gather that he was not much shorter than the other two. The two younglings next to him turned to continue moving, now with the third youngling in tow.

He never picked up when the fourth one appeared but he also just walked with them until they made it out of the tunnel to an open space beneath Cybertron's surface.

Now being able to see again in better lighting, Prowl turned to look over the other two younglings that had tagged along. The first one was barely shorter than the other two; he was not of Praxian frame but had what looked like a devilish chevron, he was solid blue black with white accenting his black chevron and wore a deep blue visor. The other was much smaller than the three, possibly the youngest; his frame was black but seemed to shimmer in certain lighting; he had a striking resemblance to the Queen and also had white optics. The difference being that Prowl could tell this one was blind. He looked through Prowl rather than at him, his audial horns constantly twitching and Prowl could just barely hear the sound of him sniffing the air.

Prowl stood back to look at the four before him when he felt arms encircle his waist from behind. He turned to see who was behind him, though he already knew whom it was. The dazzling Scorpid he'd berthed some time ago stood before him with a beatific smile adorning his face, "Welcome home, Prowl."

**I created the youngling OC's because I couldn't see any of the other bots as their sparklings and as Bluestreak would more than likely come much later.**

**And to answer a question from the last chapter; it was because of the placement of Jazz's nursing pouches, and to any other mech/femme it would be seen as seriously wrong. Sorry if that was hard to understand.**


	5. Suck

**Rated T for suggestive content. Vampire!Verse**

They'd practically fallen through the door when it slid open; he had the other so pressed up against it. Both stayed pressed together as they traded fervent kisses as he backed the other into the room.

As their frames heated up and fans kicked on they didn't quite make it to the berthroom as the taller of the two lifted the other and pressed him into the nearest wall.

The smaller moaned as his berthmate for the night kissed and sucked along his jaw, slowly moving down to his throat where he lavished the most attention. He arched into the other as he bit his neck; he pressed his neck into the taller's mouth not registering what the other was actually doing.

The taller's fangs had sunk into the main energon line of the smaller; small junctions in his fangs pulling in the other's spark energy from his life-blood. He drank from him as his small partner's frame shuddered in ecstasy, not registering any pain but pleasure. Drinking his fill, he carefully pulled back to lap at the wound before kissing the other hard on the mouth, pulling them both from the wall as he carried the other to the berthroom where they could continue.

**Very short, though there is another part that continues in this verse. Hope you all enjoy.**


	6. Pirates

**Chapter rated T for suggestive themes**

Prowl grinned at another successful raid pulled off. His ship hovered over the rust sea, moving at a sedate pace on autopilot, while the few crewmembers he had either slept or enjoyed their bounty.

He himself was casually propped up against a large pillow as he sipped some high grade, while his free servo sensually brushed against cool plating. Their latest conquest had brought in quite the bounty; credits and priceless pieces aside, the latest city they raided had quite the exotic wares.

Prowl couldn't help the sound of his engine revving as the frame beside him slowly powered back on. He fought back a smirk as the other realized they weren't in a familiar area and tried to get off of the berth only to be stopped by their wrists being bound to one of the berth's beams.

Placing his energon on a side table, he turned to be on his side, propped up by his elbow as he smoothed his servo across the other's shoulders and down their back.

Prowl grinned as the other hesitantly looked over their shoulder to look at him, muzzle keeping them quiet as he rolled more to cover the other's frame with his own.

**Just had this random idea where Prowl was a Pirate, haven't really written more than this for this verse.**


	7. Suck Pt2

**Chapter Rated M - later continuation of Suck**

The elder vampire purred as he held onto his newest underling. The other wiggling impatiently in his grip as he held their mouth closed, not caring if any of the energon around the other's mouth transferred over. Prowl chuckled at his vampire's impatience as the other tried to bite at his servo again.

He chuckled deeply as he laid the other out onto his berth while he lay by their side, one of his legs pinning the other's lower half down. The other scratched at his chest in a poor attempt to get the bigger vampire to let go and let him feed. Prowl kissed him hard on the mouth, causing his underling to stop his struggling.

Prowl pulled away before he was tempted to bite at the other's lips and grinned down lasciviously at their significantly calmer state, "You've been bad my dear." He licked up some of the energon from the smaller's lips, "Not even a full hour and already biting the hand that feeds you." The elder vampire smirked as he moved his leg down to pin one of their legs. He brushed his free servo down the other's belly and over his panel, causing his underling to rub his thighs together as much as he could.

Prowl could hear and feel the whimpering against his servo from his underling. He sighed before smiling again down at his little lover as he took in the lovely frame beneath him, and how the armor seemed to hug the frame just right. He loosened his hold on the other's mouth enough so that he could shift his servo to keep the mouth open this time.

Prowl bit his free servo and let the energon flow down to his digits before moving to push them into his underling's mouth. The injury he inflicted didn't have that much of an energon flow, but was enough to teach the new vampire that Prowl was in control and decided when and how much _his_ vampire could have.

He moved his digits back and forth along the vampire's glossa, rubbing the energon against it, not coming close to being able to sate the fledgling vampire's thirst. Prowl grinned as the other whimpered around his digits, "Don't worry Love~" He pulled his digits from out of the other's mouth as he shifted so that his knees were on either side of the other's helm, "I'll let you feed," the sound of metal sliding back could be heard.

Moving his free servo down, Prowl made a neat cut over the base of his spike and watched the energon flow for a couple of seconds before smirking back down at his lover. He moved his servo back up to cup his vampire's other cheek and help keep their mouth open, "Everything I say is law, so when I say stop you had better stop…" Prowl shifted forward with a groan as he sheathed his spike into the other's warm mouth, "And when I say suck…" he trailed off as he smirked down at his little vampire.

**And I tend to cut things off right before they really get started.** **Want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed and Reviews are always appreciated.**


	8. Deal - Outtakes

**No Warnings for this chapter. **

**This started out as _Deal_ but I was having trouble with how I started and left it unfinished. Came back to it later and created this; this being another version I imagined without any enforcers interfering and was more for fun.**

"Hmm, now what am I going to do with you lot," the Queen spoke causing them all to move closer together away from the being they had unwittingly summoned.

They had thought it was just a joke, a story to scare them as younglings and when they had stumbled across a datapad full of summoning spells they had thought someone must have been bored to create all of the spells. The pad was in the hall of records, and even though they couldn't check it out they downloaded some entries to look through later.

Of course they were messing around, being loud and maybe a little overcharged when they decided to try one of the spells from one of the entries they'd downloaded which brought them to the insecticon Queen sitting before them. They hadn't a clue what they were supposed to do or what this being may do to them.

They all shivered, sticking close together in case the Queen decided to try something when one of them bumped into one of their game consoles, accidentally un-pausing the game. The room erupted into many sounds of laser fire and destruction as the game resumed in the middle of a firefight.

The four jumped at the sudden increase of sound, one of them fumbling with the remote to repause it, scared they may have just irritated their new occupant. The mechling hesitantly looked up at the Queen to see the other's reaction but went slack jawed at what he was seeing.

The Queen stared wide opticked at the screen projecting the pause screen, his tail flicking around in curiosity.

The mechling with the remote hesitantly moved closer to the Queen, watching, as they wouldn't take their optics from the screen. He carefully tapped their shoulder before offering them the remote, "Would you like to try?"

The Queen jumped slightly before looking at them and then the remote and brightened at the offer.

The next few hours was the four mechlings and insecticon Queen playing video games together, taking turns and cracking jokes the entire time once the Queen had let out a series of curses in the beginning while still learning how to play; some of the words they'd never even heard before.

In the end the four mechlings crashed out on the couch as the Queen, or Jazz as he'd told them his designation, continued playing. Jazz finally looked around at the sleeping mechs before getting up to roam the apartment; in his exploration he found high grade, energon goodies, and went through all of their rooms before deciding on which berth to commandeer. He figured he could stay just a bit longer. Plus, he had always wanted a vacation.


	9. Entertainment

**Chapter Rated M for sexual content. Entertainer!Verse, where Jazz is like a Geisha.**

"Prowl."

The Praxian Enforcer looked over from his scouting of the room for the mech who'd just called his designation. "Jazz," Prowl gave the other a light smile, which meant a lot as the smaller mech knew. The Polyhexian was dressed in dark materials except for the sash that adorned his waist which was much brighter; copper ornaments hung from his helm horns and white makeup adorned his face with reds around his optics and on his lips.

He walked over to the other as Jazz slid the door open wider for Prowl to enter before closing it behind him.

Jazz smiled up at Prowl as he took the Praxian's arm in his own, pulling him to one of the many secluded rooms down the hall. He massaged Prowl's arm as they walked down the hall, many things going through his helm. The small Polyhexian was nervous yet excited, whether Prowl noticed or not he didn't know as the other made no comment about it.

Sliding the door open for them to enter, Jazz tugged at Prowl's arm as he'd stopped to look around at the unfamiliar room. Jazz grinned as he walked around Prowl to push him forward when pulling wasn't working.

Prowl laughed at the other as he could barely move him. Taking pity he walked in more and waited for Jazz to come back around to him. Jazz pulled him over to a seat before telling him to "Stay" and then walked off into another room. Looking around Prowl noted that unlike most of the rooms that he was normally led to that this one actually looked lived in. Small knickknacks lined the shelves, and unlike the other rooms, this one actually had a berth in it.

He waited, casually still looking around until Jazz came back, and as soon as the thought crossed his mind Jazz was returning to usher him into the room he'd just exited. The Enforcer softly smiled down at Jazz's excitement, his helm adornments chiming together as he moved around.

Prowl was surprised when the entertainer brought him into a large washrack; though it did not look like one. The spigots for washing were off to the side in a corner while there was a large tub, possibly a pool, in the center of the room. The tub was filled with warm oil, with scented crystals in stands around it.

"You looked stressed; I thought this would help," Jazz spoke up next to him as he waited for Prowl's allowance before he started removing the Enforcer's armor. He carefully placed Prowl's armor to the side of the tub as Prowl entered it; Jazz smiled as he sat down next to Prowl outside of the tub. He pulled Prowl's armor closer so he could start cleaning it while Prowl relaxed; he hummed softly as he worked.

"Thank you, Jazz," Prowl smiled at the other as he turned in the tub to fold his arms over the edge as he watched Jazz. He shuttered his optics, just listening to the entertainer hum and move slightly, his sensory panels swayed behind him at ease. "You know you don't have to do that…" he cracked open an optic to look up at Jazz.

Jazz smiled looking down at him as he worked, "I don't have to do anything really…This is off the clock."

Prowl unshuttered both optics at that, "Then why?" If the other was off the clock, he didn't have to do any of this, so why would he? "I don't wish to waste any of your off time."

"Doing things for you is never a waste."

Prowl studied the entertainer as he worked, processing Jazz's words. Did the other mean what he thought he did? "But why?"

Jazz looked up at the tone the other used when he asked his question. This was something personal to him. As an entertainer, he was busy most of the time and spent more time with strangers than actual friends but he was allowed to have a partner as long as they supported him in his work. He felt that Prowl could be that mech, as he'd come to know Prowl very well.

The Enforcer had arrested a mech who had been causing a disturbance within their compound and they had offered Prowl to come by on his off time to repay him; they did that to all enforcers that assisted in removing unruly customers. When Prowl had come, Jazz was his entertainer; they mostly just talked but Jazz sang when the other had asked and when the Praxian started showing up for Jazz more often, the two had formed more of a friendship. Over time though, Jazz found himself actually liking Prowl more than just a customer and a friend.

Jazz hadn't noticed when Prowl had sat up more in the tub until he felt the other's servo on his chin. He shifted to look better at Prowl and leant forward toward the other as Prowl pulled his face closer. He remained still as the other brought a wet cloth to his face, wiping away the makeup over his mouth.

They both remained still for a beat before Prowl closed the distance to kiss the other softly on the lips. Jazz shuttered his optics as he relaxed, adding his own pressure into the chaste kiss. Their lips massaged over the other's gently, Prowl's free servo moving to cup Jazz's cheek.

They parted after a time, both looking into the other's optics, studying each other. Prowl moved the cloth to remove the rest of the makeup from Jazz's face, kissing him quickly on the lips as he placed the cloth aside.

Jazz pushed him back down into the tub before coming behind him to release soothing mag pulses over the Praxian's back and neck. He smiled as the Enforcer tipped his helm back again in relaxation. "I'm hoping that's a yes, but...I'll ask anyway. Would you agree to be more than just friends?"

Prowl pulled Jazz's helm down to his to kiss him full on the lips again before releasing him, rubbing the entertainer's cheek with his thumb, "You already have your answer."

Jazz gave a beatific smile as he kissed Prowl's chevron.

After a bit, Prowl stood from the tub to wash the oil from his frame in the rack in the corner while Jazz busied draining the tub after cleaning and setting out Prowl's armor neatly. Jazz mewed as the Enforcer pulled him into another kiss; he wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck as he lifted the slight entertainer before walking back into the berthroom. Their lips parted from the other as Prowl pulled the other's sash loose before laying Jazz out onto the entertainer's berth.

Prowl looked down at the other as he hovered over the other's supine form. He brushed a servo over Jazz's cheek before dragging it downward, his wrist catching on the collar of the garments the other was wearing. He slid his servo down, tracing the contours of the Polyhexian's waist as he parted the material wrapped around him.

He leant downward, moving to prop himself on his forearm so he could better reach the other's lips again as his servo brushed the other's thigh. The Enforcer pulled the entertainer into a more heated kiss as his servodigits danced around the other's pelvis and abdomen. Prowl pulled his wandering servo back up to wrap under the Polyhexian's back as their kiss deepened; he let his frame nestle between Jazz's parted thighs, enjoying the feel of their armorless frames touching.

They pulled away, barely a breath away as they vented for air. Jazz smiled up at the Praxian over him, liking how the other's sensory panels swept back behind him, making him look bigger. It made him feel safe. His frame heated at their contact point, legs slightly clamped around Prowl's waist as he hesitantly rubbed their frames together.

Prowl resealed their lips as he ground against Jazz's panel and let his spike pressurize as he rubbed against the other. He moved his helm to kiss along the entertainer's jaw and neck as rocked against the other, waiting for Jazz to open his own panel. A _snick_ sound caught his attention as he smiled to pull back to look down and appreciate the other's frame spread before him.

He let a digit brush against Jazz's anterior node, watching as the other arched up in bliss, moaning his pleasure. Prowl gently circled the other's valve, slowly sinking his digits deeper as he prepared Jazz.

Jazz flushed at the weird feeling going on between his legs as he tipped his helm back; he panted as Prowl eased his digits around feeling deeper into his sensitive equipment. He tried to keep from closing his thighs as his frame wanted to, his legs shaking from the restraint.

Prowl smiled down at the other's frames reaction as he eased his digits out of the other and hiked the Polyhexian's garments up to above his pelvis to avoid getting them stained. He moved back down to peck the other on the lips before resting his forehelm against Jazz's as he looked back down as he entered the smaller.

Jazz looked down to where they joined, panting as he watched Prowl move in and out of him. He gasped as Prowl hit some of the deeper sensor nodes and kissed Prowl again, licking at the other's lips as he wrapped his arms around Prowl's neck.

Prowl parted his lips as both of their glossa met and tangled together. He moved his arm under the other's lower back as he lifted Jazz's lower half for easier access. He grinned into the kiss as he felt Jazz wrap his legs around his waist.

Their lovemaking was slow as they made their first time coupling memorable as they enjoyed the other.

Jazz threw his helm back as he moaned from Prowl slipping just a bit deeper, brushing against a new cluster of nodes that up until that point went untouched. He felt the coil of overload in his belly as he tried to pull Prowl that much closer.

Prowl smirked, knowing the other was close and knowing that he wasn't far behind, he panted as he continued to move at a sedate pace, restraining himself as much as possible. He felt his own charge build as he listened to the chimes from Jazz's helm ornaments clink together with their movements.

Together they both tipped over the edge, each moaning their release as they held tight to the other. Jazz was the first to shift as he brought a servo up to brush against Prowl's helm that rested on his shoulder.

Prowl shifted slightly to roll them on their sides so he was no longer resting his weight over the smaller mech. He smiled as he unshuttered his optics and kissed the other sweetly as he tucked them close to his frame. He retracted his spike after a moment as to not aggravate their recently used sensitive equipment. He pulled the tail end of Jazz's garment over their legs as Jazz cuddled closer before falling into recharge with a smile on his face. The Enforcer watched over him for a bit, smiling to himself at his lover's blissful expression before going into recharge himself.

* * *

"Prowl!"

Prowl looked up with an amused expression at Jazz's twitchy frame; he knew the other was off now as his new work hours were now earlier in the day so they could spend time together personally. He hid his smile as he followed the other into their personal quarters.

He remained still as Jazz had quickly turned to face him with a pleading look, "Take it out." The Enforcer studied his little lover as his servos shook as they grasped at Prowl's frame.

He finally smiled, taking pity on the other as it had been at least two days since they'd last seen each other, and he could only imagine how Jazz was feeling, "Show me, love~"

Jazz moved to his berth, removing his sash as he lay back on the berth and spread his legs for Prowl, panel retracting to let lubricant flow thickly out.

Prowl licked his lips as he moved closer to inspect, kneeling down to be level with the other's valve, "You've made quite the mess~" He smirked at Jazz's whine as he moved his digits to probe at the leaking valve, two digits pushing into the worked up equipment. The digits brushed up against the small vibrator he'd left there two days ago and had to push his digits knuckle deep to actually grab at the end of it so he could pull it out.

"Ah!" Jazz gasped as another overload hit him, a fresh rush of lubricants flowing out with the vibrator, some hitting Prowl.

The enforcer smiled at the other as Jazz's frame calmed significantly. He stared down at the puddle now on the floor that had dripped down the berth. "Time to get you cleaned up love," he spoke as he pushed the garments the rest of the way off of Jazz and lifted the smaller frame to carry him to the washracks.

**Hope everyone liked it, I like to hear what you guys think. I think this was my longest one in here so far.  
**


	10. Gladiator

**Rated T for suggestive themes. Gladiator!Verse. Searece had the idea of Prowl as a gladiator so I attempted to drabble something, and this was it.**

Prowl paced around the circular berth in the middle of the room, watching his prize move opposite of him. A deep growl resonated from his engine as the other continued to avoid him.

"You will submit," he growled out as he came to a stop, waiting for the virgin's next action.

Jazz stopped as well before cocking a hip at the gladiator, "Oh, and you think you're worthy of my submission? Fighting prowess alone will not get you what you want."

The Praxian gladiator's optics brightened as his bladed sensory panels arched up and spread, "Then…what will earn me your submission? If I have not proven myself to you." He moved around slowly to Jazz who kept his stance firm, arms crossed over his chest.

Jazz let the gladiator get closer, waited and watched as the Praxian circled around him before running his servos over his shoulders and down his arms. He let the other's servos reach his waist; the gladiator draped over his back and as the Praxian's servos moved to stroke lower the Polyhexian dropped his frame slightly to throw the other over his shoulder.

Prowl grunted in surprised shock as the virgin flipped himself over as well to pin the gladiator, pede pressed against his throat as he looked down at him with a smirk.

Jazz leaned closer as he moved his pede to pin a servo instead, one of his own servos slipping down to squeeze Prowl's piece, "Prove to me you can think with that processor of yours and not just your spike."

Prowl hissed in slight pain at the squeeze; he bucked up to throw the other to the side as he moved to sit up on his knees, sensory panels spread as if ready for a fight.

Jazz rolled into a defensive stance from the throw, "I'm not about to let some brute berth me, especially one who thinks it's their given right because the announcer said so."

Prowl's optics brightened before he let his sensory panels relax and sat back on the berth. He wasn't happy about it, but he understood the other's reasoning and found it logical. He himself would never find himself in such a situation so it was hard to think about it from Jazz's point of view.

Jazz smiled as he moved closer to the seated gladiator and teasingly draped himself over the other, "You can't force me and only I can allow you in." He moved his helm to give Prowl a loud kiss on the cheek before getting off the other to lie down on the berth.

The gladiator stared at the virgin mech lying so close yet untouchable to him. He knew he wasn't going to be getting any from his prize for probably quite some time so without another word he snapped the panel open to take his needs into his own servos.


End file.
